Chondrogenesis is the earliest well-orchestrated and controlled phase of skeletal development, involving mesenchymal cell recruitment and migration, condensation of progenitors, chondrocyte proliferation and differentiation, and maturation. This process is controlled exquisitely by cellular interactions with the growth factors, surrounding matrix proteins and other environmental factors that mediate cellular signaling pathways and transcription of specific genes in a temporal-spatial manner [1-3]. Production of and response to different growth factors are observed at all times and autocrine and paracrine cell stimulations are key elements of the process [4, 5]. Particularly relevant is the role of the TGF-beta superfamily, and more specifically of the BMP subfamily. Other factors include retinoids, FGFs, GH, and IGFs [6-8]. The growing evidences demonstrated that complicated cellular signaling language and informational content of chondrogenesis lie, not in an individual growth factor, but in the entire set of growth factors and others signals to which a cell is exposed[4, 5, 9]. The ways in which growth factors exert their combinatorial effects are becoming clearer as the molecular mechanisms of growth factors actions are being investigated. Gene- and cell-based therapy of growth factors for cartilage disorders are under intensive study. The isolation of the growth factor(s) that regulating chondrogenesis is therefore of great importance from both a pathophysiological and a therapeutic standpoint.
Granulin/epithelin precursor (GEP), a previously unrecognized growth factor in cartilage, was identified, for the first time, to be a novel chondrogenic factor based on the following findings: GEP is highly expressed in the chondrocytes in various differential stages of growth plate; GEP co-localizes with COMP, a major component of cartilage, in the primary adult chondrocyte and these two proteins bind to each other; GEP, whose level is strongly upregulated by both chondrogenic growth factors (BMP-2 and TGF-beta) and proinflammatory cytokines TNF-alpha, promoted proliferation and chondrocyte differentiation from stem cells; and GEP affects chondrocyte functions.
In the progression of arthritis, synovium, cartilage and bone are each sites of increased growth factor, cytokine, and inflammatory mediator production that are believed to contribute to disease pathogenesis[10, 11]. Although both bone and synovium have important roles in the pathogenesis of arthritis[10, 12], most effort in disease modifying treatments has focused on molecular events within articular cartilage. Arthritic chondrocytes undergo a series of complex changes, including hypertrophy, proliferation, catabolic alteration and, ultimately, death. The regulation of these phenotypic changes at different stages of disease is also under intensive study, with focus on the biomechanical and biochemical signals that regulate each of these discrete chondrocyte responses[11, 13]. Chondrocytes themselves are featured protagonists in this cascade of change, not only the target of external biomechanical and biochemical stimuli, but also themselves the cellular source of cytokines, chemokines, proteases and inflammatory mediators that promote the deterioration of articular cartilage[10, 11]. Pathogenic molecules produced by arthritic chondrocytes include matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs), ADAMTSs, interleukin (IL)-1, tumor necrosis factor (TNF), IL-6, IL-8, nitric oxide, prostaglandins and leukotrienes [11, 13]. There is also evidence that arthritic chondrocytes exhibit increased anabolic activity, including increased release of growth factors and synthesis of type II collagen, proteoglycan, extracellular matrix protein 1 (ECM1, our unpublished data) and other extracellular matrix proteins, as well as the expression of genes associated with the chondroprogenitor hypertrophic phenotype[14-16].
GEP, also known as PC-cell-derived growth factor (PCDGF), progranulin (pgrn), proepithelin, acrogranin, GP80, was first purified as a growth factor from conditioned tissue culture media [17, 18]. It has been identified from different sources by several independent laboratories [19-22]. GEP is a 593-amino-acid secreted glycoprotein with an apparent molecular weight of 80 kDa [19, 23], which acts as an autocrine growth factor. GEP contains seven and a half repeats of a cysteine-rich motif (CX5-6CX5CCX8CCX6CCXDX2HCCPX4CX5-6C) in the order P-G-F-B-A-C-D-E, where A-G are full repeats and P is the half motif (FIG. 1). The C-terminal region of the consensus sequence contains the conserved sequence CCXDX2HCCP and is suggested to have a metal binding site and to be involved in regulatory function [24]. Notably, GEP undergoes proteolytic processing with the liberation of small, ˜6 kDa repeat units known as granulins (or epithelins), which retain biological activity [25]: peptides are active in cell growth assays [22] and may be proinflammatory [26].
GEP is abundantly expressed in rapidly cycling epithelial cells, in cells of the immune system and in neurons [19-21, 26]. High levels of GEP expression are also found in several human cancers, and contributes to tumorigenesis in diverse cancers, including breast cancer, clear cell renal carcinoma, invasive ovarian carcinoma, glioblastoma, adipocytic teratoma, multiple myeloma [25, 27-33] and osteosarcoma (our unpublished data). Although GEP mainly functions as a secreted growth factor, it was also found to be localized inside the cells and directly modulate intracellular activities [21, 34-36]. The role of GEP in the regulation of cellular proliferation has been well characterized using mouse embryo fibroblasts derived from mice with a targeted deletion of the insulin-like growth factor receptor (IGF-IR) gene (R− cells). These cells are unable to proliferate in response to IGF-I and other growth factors (EGF and PDGF) necessary to fully progress through the cell cycle [37]. In contrast, GEP is the only known growth factor able to bypass the requirement for the IGF-IR, thus promoting growth of R−cells [22, 38]. Increasing evidences have also implicated GEP in the regulation of differentiation, development and pathological processes. It has been isolated as a differentially-expressed gene from mesothelial differentiation [39], sexual differentiation of the brain [40], macrophage development [41] and synovium of rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis [42]. Remarkably, GEP was also shown to be a crucial mediator of wound response and tissue repair [30, 43]. Very recently, it was reported that mutations in GEP cause tau-negative frontotemporal dementia linked to chromosome 17 [44-47].
The mode of action of GEP remain largely unknown. Granulin binding sites have been demonstrated, although cell surface receptors have not yet been characterized [28, 48]. GEP leads to activation of the mitogen-activated protein kinase pathway and to stimulation of cyclin D1 protein expression. This can account for the cellular proliferation activity of granulin and its ability to replace estrogen in inducing the growth of breast cancer cells [49]. Several GEP-associated partners have been reported and found to affect GEP action in various processes. One example of this is the secretory leukocyte protease inibitor (SLPI). Elastase digests GEP exclusively in the interepithelin linkers resulting in the generation of granulin peptides, suggesting that this protease may be an important component of a GEP convertase. SLPI blocks this proteolysis either by directly binding to elastase or by sequestering epithelin peptides from the enzyme [43]. It was found that GEP can modulate transcription activities by interacting with human cyclin T1, a component of positive transcription elongation factor b (P-TEFb) [35] and Tat-P-TEFb [34]. GEP was also found to interact with perlecan, a heparan sulfate proteoglycan and perlecan-null mice exhibit the severe skeletal defects [50-52]. The perlecan-GEP interaction was suggested to modulate tumor growth [28]. Our global screen led to the isolation of GEP as a novel binding growth factor of COMP, a noncollagenous component of the cartilage matrix. The interaction between these two molecules appears to regulate chondrocyte proliferation.
Modern methods of global analysis of protein-protein interactions followed by biological assessment have led to new ways to identify novel proteins not previously associated with the pathogenesis of a particular disease or organ system. Initially identified through a functional genetic screen, this application details the discovery that GEP, previously unknown as a growth factor in cartilage, is a novel mediator in chondrogenesis and arthritis. This extends our understanding of the actions of growth factors in cartilage biology and their application to treatment of cartilage disorders and arthritic conditions. The identification and manipulation of growth factors that regulate the chondrogenic potential of mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs), chondrocyte progenitors and chondrocytes can be used to optimize the therapeutic application of growth factors and these cells in cartilage disorders and connective tissue disorders.    1. Colnot, C., Cellular and molecular interactions regulating skeletogenesis. J Cell Biochem, 2005. 95(4): p. 688-97.    2. Franz-Odendaal, T. A. and M. K. Vickaryous, Skeletal elements in the vertebrate eye and adnexa: morphological and developmental perspectives. Dev Dyn, 2006. 235(5): p. 1244-55.    3. Goldring, M. B., K. Tsuchimochi, and K. Ijiri, The control of chondrogenesis. J Cell Biochem, 2006. 97(1): p. 33-44.    4. Ornitz, D. M. and P. J. Marie, FGF signaling pathways in endochondral and intramembranous bone development and human genetic disease. Genes Dev, 2002. 16(12): p. 1446-65.    5. Tuan, R. S., Cellular signaling in developmental chondrogenesis: N-cadherin, Wnts, and BMP-2. J Bone Joint Surg Am, 2003. 85-A Suppl 2: p. 137-41.    6. Pei, M., et al., Growth factors for sequential cellular de- and re-differentiation in tissue engineering. Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2002. 294(1): p. 149-54.    7. Veilleux, N. and M. Spector, Effects of FGF-2 and IGF-1 on adult canine articular chondrocytes in type II collagen-glycosaminoglycan scaffolds in vitro. Osteoarthritis Cartilage, 2005. 13(4): p. 278-86.    8. Olney, R. C., et al., Growth factor regulation of human growth plate chondrocyte proliferation in vitro. Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2004. 317(4): p. 1171-82.    9. Indrawattana, N., et al., Growth factor combination for chondrogenic induction from human mesenchymal stem cell. Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2004. 320(3): p. 914-9.    10. Martel-Pelletier, J., Pathophysiology of osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis Cartilage, 1999. 7(4): p. 371-3.    11. Petersson, I. F., et al., Changes in cartilage and bone metabolism identified by serum markers in early osteoarthritis of the knee joint. Br J Rheumatol, 1998. 37(1): p. 46-50.    12. Ayral, X., Diagnostic and quantitative arthroscopy: quantitative arthroscopy. Baillieres Clin Rheumatol, 1996. 10(3): p. 477-94.    13. Ayral, X., et al., Effects of video information on preoperative anxiety level and tolerability of joint lavage in knee osteoarthritis. Arthritis Rheum, 2002. 47(4): p. 380-2.    14. Aigner, T., et al., Reexpression of type IIA procollagen by adult articular chondrocytes in osteoarthritic cartilage. Arthritis Rheum, 1999. 42(7): p. 1443-50.    15. Lippiello, L., D. Hall, and H. J. Mankin, Collagen synthesis in normal and osteoarthritic human cartilage. J Clin Invest, 1977. 59(4): p. 593-600.    16. Sandell, L. J. and T. Aigner, Articular cartilage and changes in arthritis. An introduction: cell biology of osteoarthritis. Arthritis Res, 2001. 3(2): p. 107-13.    17. Wright, W. E., D. A. Sassoon, and V. K. Lin, Myogenin, a factor regulating myogenesis, has a domain homologous to MyoD. Cell, 1989. 56(4): p. 607-17.    18. Zhou, J., et al., Purification of an autocrine growth factor homologous with mouse epithelin precursor from a highly tumorigenic cell line. J Biol Chem, 1993. 268(15): p. 10863-9.    19. Anakwe, O. O. and G. L. Gerton, Acrosome biogenesis begins during meiosis: evidence from the synthesis and distribution of an acrosomal glycoprotein, acrogranin, during guinea pig spermatogenesis. Biol Reprod, 1990. 42(2): p. 317-28.    20. Baba, T., et al., Acrogranin, an acrosomal cysteine-rich glycoprotein, is the precursor of the growth-modulating peptides, granulins, and epithelins, and is expressed in somatic as well as male germ cells. Mol Reprod Dev, 1993. 34(3): p. 233-43.    21. Daniel, R., et al., Cellular localization of gene expression for progranulin. J Histochem Cytochem, 2000. 48(7): p. 999-1009.    22. Zanocco-Marani, T., et al., Biological activities and signaling pathways of the granulin/epithelin precursor. Cancer Res, 1999. 59(20): p. 5331-40.    23. Ong, C. H. and A. Bateman, Progranulin (granulin-epithelin precursor, PC-cell derived growth factor, acrogranin) in proliferation and tumorigenesis. Histol Histopathol, 2003. 18(4): p. 1275-88.    24. Hrabal, R., et al., The hairpin stack fold, a novel protein architecture for a new family of protein growth factors. Nat Struct Biol, 1996. 3(9): p. 747-52.    25. Davidson, B., et al., Granulin-epithelin precursor is a novel prognostic marker in epithelial ovarian carcinoma. Cancer, 2004. 100(10): p. 2139-47.    26. Lu, R. and G. Serrero, Inhibition of PC cell-derived growth factor (PCDGF, epithelin/granulin precursor) expression by antisense PCDGF cDNA transfection inhibits tumorigenicity of the human breast carcinoma cell line MDA-MB-468. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 2000. 97(8): p. 3993-8.    27. Bateman, A., et al., Granulins, a novel class of peptide from leukocytes. Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 1990. 173(3): p. 1161-8.    28. Gonzalez, E. M., et al., A novel interaction between perlecan protein core and progranulin: potential effects on tumor growth. J Biol Chem, 2003. 278(40): p. 38113-6.    29. He, Z. and A. Bateman, Progranulin (granulin-epithelin precursor, PC-cell-derived growth factor, acrogranin) mediates tissue repair and tumorigenesis. J Mol Med, 2003. 81(10): p. 600-12.    30. He, Z., et al., Progranulin is a mediator of the wound response. Nat Med, 2003. 9(2): p. 225-9.    31. Jones, M. B., M. Spooner, and E. C. Kohn, The granulin-epithelin precursor: a putative new growth factor for ovarian cancer. Gynecol Oncol, 2003. 88(1 Pt 2): p. S136-9.    32. Wang, W., et al., PC cell-derived growth factor (granulin precursor) expression and action in human multiple myeloma. Clin Cancer Res, 2003. 9(6): p. 2221-8.    33. Zhang, H. and G. Serrero, Inhibition of tumorigenicity of the teratoma PC cell line by transfection with antisense cDNA for PC cell-derived growth factor (PCDGF, epithelin/granulin precursor). Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 1998. 95(24): p. 14202-7.    34. Hoque, M., et al., Granulin and granulin repeats interact with the Tat.P-TEFb complex and inhibit Tat transactivation. J Biol Chem, 2005. 280(14): p. 13648-57.    35. Hoque, M., et al., The growth factor granulin interacts with cyclin T1 and modulates P-TEFb-dependent transcription. Mol Cell Biol, 2003. 23(5): p. 1688-702.    36. Thomburg, N. J., S. Kusano, and N. Raab-Traub, Identification of Epstein-Barr virus RK-BARF0-interacting proteins and characterization of expression pattern. J Virol, 2004. 78(23): p. 12848-56.    37. Sell, C., et al., Effect of a null mutation of the insulin-like growth factor I receptor gene on growth and transformation of mouse embryo fibroblasts. Mol Cell Biol, 1994. 14(6): p. 3604-12.    38. Xu, S. Q., et al., The granulin/epithelin precursor abrogates the requirement for the insulin-like growth factor 1 receptor for growth in vitro. J Biol Chem, 1998. 273(32): p. 20078-83.    39. Sun, X., M. Gulyas, and A. Hjerpe, Mesothelial differentiation as reflected by differential gene expression. Am J Respir Cell Mol Biol, 2004. 30(4): p. 510-8.    40. Suzuki, M. and M. Nishiahara, Granulin precursor gene: a sex steroid-inducible gene involved in sexual differentiation of the rat brain. Mol Genet Metab, 2002. 75(1): p. 31-7.    41. Barreda, D. R., et al., Differentially expressed genes that encode potential markers of goldfish macrophage development in vitro. Dev Comp Immunol, 2004. 28(7-8): p. 727-46.    42. Justen, H. P., et al., Differential gene expression in synovium of rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. Mol Cell Biol Res Commun, 2000. 3(3): p. 165-72.    43. Zhu, J., et al., Conversion of proepithelin to epithelins: roles of SLPI and elastase in host defense and wound repair. Cell, 2002. 111(6): p. 867-78.    44. Baker, M., et al., Mutations in progranulin cause tau-negative frontotemporal dementia linked to chromosome 17. Nature, 2006. 442(7105): p. 916-9.    45. Cruts, M., et al., Null mutations in progranulin cause ubiquitin positive frontotemporal dementia linked to chromosome 17q21. Nature, 2006. 442(7105): p. 920-4.    46. Gass, J., et al., Mutations in progranulin are a major cause of ubiquitin positive frontotemporal lobar degeneration. Hum Mol Genet, 2006. 15(20): p. 2988-3001.    47. Rowland, L. P., Frontotemporal dementia, chromosome 17, and progranulin. Ann Neurol, 2006. 60(3): p. 275-7.    48. Xia, X. and G. Serrero, Identification of cell surface binding sites for PC-cell-derived growth factor, PCDGF, (epithelin/granulin precursor) on epithelial cells and fibroblasts. Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 1998. 245(2): p. 539-43.    49. Lu, R. and G. Serrero, Mediation of estrogen mitogenic effect in human breast cancer MCF-7 cells by PC-cell-derived growth factor (PCDGF/granulin precursor). Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 2001. 98(1): p. 142-7.    50. Arikawa-Hirasawa, E., et al., Perlecan is essential for cartilage and cephalic development. Nat Genet, 1999. 23(3): p. 354-8.    51. Kvist, A. J., et al., Chondroitin sulfate perlecan enhances collagen fibril formation. Implications for perlecan chondrodysplasias. J Biol Chem, 2006. 281(44): p. 33127-39.    52. Nicole, S., et al., Perlecan, the major proteoglycan of basement membranes, is altered in patients with Schwartz-Jampel syndrome (chondrodystrophic myotonia). Nat Genet, 2000. 26(4): p. 480-3.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.